gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Flying High
Take Cisco's car and drop off supplies at three of his hollow shoe-making facilities. Go back to Cisco's headquarters and explain the situation to him. Grab the pair of shoes from Cisco and head to the butcher's shop to get some ground meat. Get the crate of spoiled organic meat. Stuff the shoes with raw meat, bring it to Pat and give him Cisco's warning. Kill Pat and his thugs. Finish dropping off the supplies to Cisco's hollow shoe-making facilites. (If Pat is killed before dropping off the supplies) |fail = Wasted Busted|unlockedby = Fine Dining}} Flying High is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto Advance given to protagonist Mike by Colombian Cartel leader Cisco from his home in Aspatria, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Cisco has begun to make some shoes with empty heels, in order to smuggle drugs past metal detectors at Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale. Cisco tells Mike to deliver the shoes to some shops he has on Staunton Island. Mike drives to the first location in Bedford Point where the shop manager takes them, feeling that nobody would buy them without an athlete's endorsement. Mike drives to the second location, also in Bedford Point, with the shop manager taking the shoes. Cisco pages Mike and tells him that Ares, his main competitor, have informed the police about the shoes and the police the begin to chase Mike, who manages to lose them. Mike drives to the third location, also in Bedford Point, and meets Pat, who refuses to take the shoes until Cisco pays him for work he had for Cisco the week before. Mike drives back to Cisco, who tells Mike to go to a butchers he owns and fill the heel with rotten meat and to tell Pat that the meat is the remains of his dog. Mike does so and then returns to Pat, who then begins to shoot Mike with help from Rafael, Georgie and Tomas. Mike kills Pat, Rafael, Georgie and Tomas. Post Mission Page Script Cisco: Pay your respects at my door, amigo. Cisco. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $10,000. The mission Factory Wages is unlocked by completing the mission. Deaths * Pat - Killed for trying to kill Mike. * Georgie - Killed for trying to kill Mike. * Rafael - Killed for trying to kill Mike. * Tomas - Killed for trying to kill Mike. Transcript Gallery Walkthrough FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS1.png|Cisco explains that he's involved in the airline business. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS2.png|And due to the tighter airline regulations and metal detectors... FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS3.png|...Cisco has begun to make some shoes with empty heels in order to smuggle drugs past metal detectors at the airport. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS4.png|Cisco tells Mike to deliver the shoes to some shops he has on Staunton Island. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS5.png|Getting in the car. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS6.png|Delivering to the first store. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS7.png|Delivering to the second store. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS8.png|Delivering to the last store where he meets Pat, who refuses to take the shoes until Cisco pays him for work he had for Cisco the week before. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS9.png|Driving to Cisco's place. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS10.png|Arriving at Cisco's place. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS11.png|Mike tells Cisco that Pat refuses to take the shoes until he pays him. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS12.png|Cisco asks Mike to go to the butcher shop he own... FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS13.png|...to fill the heel with rotten meat and to tell Pat that the meat is the remains of his dog. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS14.png|Asking the butcher for the rotten meat. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS15.png|The butcher gives the rotten meat and Mike fill the heel with it. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS16.png|Mike returns to Pat and tells him that the meat is the remains of his dog. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS17.png|Pat calls backup and start shooting at Mike. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS18.png|Mike kills Pat and his associates. FlyingHigh-GTAA-SS19.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}pl:Flying High Category:Missions in GTA Advance Category:Missions